Moiety
by Aian Omoi
Summary: Twilight with a bit of reality… And homosexuality!  On hiatus, but I think i'll be returning soon to this!  5/7/12    Edward/OC
1. Seeing a New Horizon

Moiety: Chapter 1: Seeing a New Horizon

Pairing: Edward C. and O.C. (Benji)

No flames please, it's not classy or endearing.

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot. Stephanie Meyer gloats in my dreams, and I cry at her heterosexual feet. :[

Summary: Twilight with a bit of reality… And homosexuality! (well, not really. We're talking about vampires and junk here! :D )

* * *

_Moiety (MOY uh tee): an equal half of a total whole._

What really surprised me was how easy it was to leave Phoenix. Everything was there for me. Friends, family, even my adorable boyfriend, Clyde. Nothing was waiting for me in that wet jungle called Forks, except my dad. As I stepped away from the edge of the desert, collecting a small hedgehog cactus that happened to be blooming with its bright magenta-fuchsia flowers, I reflected on the last couple of years. It was a pivotal time for me, coming out in freshman year, and finding out that my best friend liked me the same that I liked him. How could I describe Clyde without a sigh punctuating every sentence?

Either way, it's probably unhealthy to dwell on the fact that I'll be leaving him. Even though it'll be easy to separate with him, he's so much a part of my identity. I'm leaving Phoenix and my scatter-brained mom and her new husband because they're moving to Jacksonville, Florida and it's probably just easier to do that without me. They want to have a mini-roadtrip along the way, and I can totally understand that. So I'll be going up to Forks, the occasional summer home of my youth until I was eight. Up there was my dad, Charlie, or Chief Swan to the residents of the tiny town. He was the strong, silent type, I guess. Besides the holiday calls, I've had very little interaction with him since those early years. I can't wait to get up there and shake up that town, but at the same time, Clyde is wearing down my heart.

The Port Angeles wasn't much of a sight to behold. In fact, if I hadn't landed on the tarmac myself, I wouldn't have thought it was an airport at all. You could barely tell Port Angeles was a city, and if the conversations I had with other people on the two airplanes I took held any veracity, I was looking to be in something more along the lines of a hovel than a town!

At least I recognized my dad. It would've been awkward if I was trying to locate the man that donated half of my genetic code. He led me out to his police cruiser, taking my bags after a disjointed and jerky hug, and we began the forty minute drive down to Forks. Naturally, it was raining. We were locked in a sort of half-comfortable silence, that didn't really obligate us to speak. At least from my end, it seemed that way. Fortunately, I was entertained by the droplets spreading across my window. By focusing and holding up a surreptitious finger, I froze a few droplets at a time, and then thawed them out.

Maybe that's a bit of a shock so soon. Let me explain: My name is Benji. Judging from the comments I hear and the girls' hearts I crush when they find out I'm gay, I'm fairly decent looking with a very lean, but muscled tone, like a less broad swimmer, and very dark brown hair, cropped a bit short and swept to the side. I don't want to fit into any category, so it's not too short to be too butch and definitely not too long to sweep across my forehead like an alt-rocker. That's how I am. I wear skinny square frame glasses without the nerd factor and I like to dress smartly. That is, not vibrant and colorful like a lot of the gay guys I encounter, but with a more neutral wardrobe. There's no goth or emo effect on my clothes, and strangely, Clyde and I trade clothes sometimes (although, he's a lot broader, so we tend to only trade pants unless I want to sleep in one of his shirts or wear his hoodie). I'm about six feet tall even.

Besides that, I have the quirky ability to influence things with heat, or lack of it. Don't get excited, streams of fire or pillars of ice don't just come from my hands, and it doesn't happen immediately. It's gradual and only really effective in warming up my food, or freezing these droplets running across the passenger side window of my dad's cruiser.

My parents and Clyde know, so I don't have to tiptoe around them, thankfully, but I worry about my curious ability and try not to be obvious about it. I've met only one other person that could these things, and oddly, it was our school's janitor. Apparently he's been using his ability for years in our school. He filters air. Earth-shattering, isn't it? At least our classrooms never have some funky smell, I suppose.

We pulled up to the little house I remember, and we got out, heading up the three steps to my new home. Inside, everything was exactly as my old hazy memories held it. The same living room, the same television, left on ESPN, the same dinky kitchen with hardly any counter space, the same narrow steep steps leading up to the bedrooms. Dad liked to be called Charlie, even by me, so I humored him with the casual gesture.

"So… Same bedroom for me?" I asked, wanting to drop off my luggage. Charlie turned to me and gave me happily morose look, if anyone could manage that ambivalence.

"Haven't changed a thing." He answered curtly. That was just his style. Charlie was never one for the long talks and the emotional introspection my mom and I have. I nodded my head in acknowledgment and hefted my suitcase up the stairs with Charlie towing behind me with the other suitcase.

Charlie was right. He hadn't changed a single thing. I still had my favorite chair in the corner, my cowboy lamp on the nightstand and the rocket ship sheets on the bed. I'm pretty sure a shopping trip to the Bed Bath & Beyond in Port Angeles has been long overdue for some time. Actually, the whole house needed an update really bad, but I think I'll just start with my room. I dumped off my suitcase and I turned around to take the other from Charlie. He put his hands into his pockets. If anything, he looked like a little boy on the playground rubbing his toe in the dirt before looking up to speak to me.

"So… the rest of your stuff. It comes in a few days, right?"

"Monday, hopefully."

"K. We'll leave in a few for dinner." He left to go to his bedroom a bit and calm himself down. He looked pretty distressed, and for the life of me, I couldn't figure out why. I put a few clothes away, and laid out my nightclothes before heading downstairs to a waiting Chief Swan. We left the house and had dinner at a little diner in town, where, apparently, I used to really like the blueberry pie. I ate it to please my dad. On the way back, he awkwardly asked me what was on his mind the whole time.

"So, you're gay?" I tensed, worried he might be one of those guys that judge, or even one that might think, "no, not my son."

"Um. Yeah."

"Ok." And that was it. From the corner of my eye, I could see that Charlie had just the faintest smile on his face, but every time I looked, it disappeared.

When we got back to the house, there was a large, red, vintage chevy and a black truck waiting in our driveway. A familiar looking man in a wheelchair was sitting by another guy that looked to be a little bit older than me and had long black hair. They were definitely from the reservation down at La Push.

"Hey, Benji!" said Wheels, "'Member me? Billy Black?" The name registered with something but I couldn't quite place it. "You and Jake here used to make mud pies together and throw them out the houses when you were little guys!" Ah. That's it. I remember a few very early summer memories playing with Jacob at the reservation or in our yard. I recall that we had a lot of fun, too.

"Hey, Benji." Jake's voice was totally smooth and deep, almost… visceral somehow. He was a lot taller than what he should be at his age. Big-boned, I guess, but damn, Jacob was good-lookin'! Too bad that boy looked straight as an arrow! "How's it going? I fixed this up for you. Your dad said you might like it." He gestured to the truck.

My dad got me a truck. I looked at it, and ran my hands over the rough paint and metal surface. It was very vintage. It had character, and I liked that.

"I'm good. This is really great! You fixed it up? Like, were the tires bad or something?"

"I rebuilt the engine." He said modestly. I turned to him.

"Oh. Wow. I'm pretty much useless in the garage."

"Well when you're settled in, you can come over and I can show you some things." I nodded.

"I'd like that." I leaned against the truck door.

"Here, let me show you how it runs. Ever done stick?" He reached over for the handle, brushing against my arm. He felt really warm and now he was really close to my body. He seemed totally oblivious to my awkwardness. Fortunately there was room to slide out to the side. I'm sure I was blushing.

"Um, yeah, but only a little." He gestured for me to climb in as he went around to the other side and he walked me through turning the car on and working the clutch and shifting. I'm not gonna lie, it was kinda fun, even if automatics are easier. Clyde would've like this. In fact, Clyde would've loved this town. He was always the type to want to get out of Phoenix, but his parents loved the desert and took regular trips to camp out there. Those were the best nights, because those were the ones when I could come over and we'd just stay up and talk and fall asleep on the couch together. We were practically a married couple. So many people were angry that they wouldn't be able to vote us as cutest couple when we're seniors for superlatives. But that's life, I guess.

In the meantime though, Jacob was trying to get my attention and my brain was deciding to wander. Until Jacob put his hand on my thigh, that is.

"Huh, what?" Jacob squeezed a little, laughed and with a blush, turned straight ahead, saying, "I said, it sucks we won't have school together, because I go to the one on the rez."

"Oh," I said dejectedly, "It would've been nice to know at least one person." He smiled at me brilliantly.

"No Benji, everyone knows you, you just don't know everyone!" He laughed and I was confused. I didn't meet anyone yet! This was my first day here! I gave him a look and he elaborated, "Forks isn't a big town. Everyone knows about the new kid. Just wait and see. Monday will be fun for you!" He opened up the truck door, hopped out and ran off to his dad, giving his salutations to Charlie.

Great. Now I'm gonna be the weird new kid. Charlie and Billy finished up, and the Blacks left and we went inside the house. I wanted to go get some sleep right now. I felt super drained from all the activities. At least tomorrow is Sunday and I can sleep in and have all day to get used to my new home.

After all, I have to make the most of my stay here.

* * *

A/N: How do you guys like it so far? I know it's just the first chapter, and a bit slow and short at that, but I promise it'll get better. Updating will be very slow too. Sorry about that. Also, It's my first Twilight story. Oh, one last thing, the story will be Benji and Edward, NOT Benji and Jacob. You'll see how it turns out. I hope, hahahah. READ AND REVIEW, MY LOVLIES!


	2. Strangers Still

Moiety: Chapter 2: Strangers Still

Pairing: Edward C. and O.C. (Benji)

No flames please, it's not classy or endearing.

Disclaimer: The plot being mine is no consolation for the fact that I may never force Edward to be gay, he is stuck with this girl named bella, and it's depressing :[

* * *

_Concatenation (Cuhn CAT uh nay shun): being linked; especially in a series or chain_

I fell asleep with relative ease that night, the gentle swooshing of the tree branch against my wall that ebbed and flowed with the wind gave me a rhythmic pulse to focus on. Soon I was drifting into dreams of cold sensations and walking through warm water in the dark. I woke with a start however, for some reason I couldn't identify. I groaned as I looked over to the clock and saw that it was only eight thirty in the morning.

Knowing I'd never be able to go back to sleep, I got up, put on my favorite slippers, worn through with wear, and ventured out to the hallway, listening for Charlie's rumbling snores. Reassured, I headed down the creaky steps to the kitchen and began to make some breakfast. Charlie always woke up around nine, so I prepared the potatoes for a dish I learned from the adorable Mexican-Americans that lived in Phoenix. Just as I was pouring in the egg for the tortilla española, my dad trudged down the stairs in his bathrobe. He looked quizzically at the pan full of Spanish omelette and walked out the door for the Sunday paper. When he came back in, I was flipping the whole thing over in the pan to cook the other side.

Apparently mom failed to tell Charlie I was an accomplished cook. I only found bacon in the drawer of the fridge, so we'd have to forgo the traditional chorizo sausage. I'm actually not sure if Charlie could handle the heat anyway. He never lived in the southwest. There, if it didn't come with chiles, it wasn't food. I divided the tortilla and slipped it out of the pan onto his plate and on mine and we sat down to eat breakfast.

"What's this?"

"Tortilla Española. It's like an omelette."

"Tortillas are bread things right?"

"Usually, but this isn't like that. It's good, I promise." He took a tentative bite. I made a mental note to bombard Charlie with some much-needed ethnic cuisine. He smiled appreciatively and wolfed it down quickly. I was barely halfway through when he stood up.

"Um, do you, you know, go to church or something?" he asked awkwardly.

"Uh, not really." I answered. He looked a little relieved. I suppose he might have gone with mom while they were married, but not anymore. Occasionally though, mom would get this weird wild hare and decide she wanted to attend some Sunday service. The religion was never constant. We've gone to Baptist, Methodist, Catholic, a really crazy new age thing, but the result was always the same: "Not really for me, I guess."

"Ok, well I've got a few things to go over really quickly at the station, so I'm gonna give you my card in case you want to go somewhere and get something. Or get lunch. Or you know… Teenager stuff, I guess?" Poor Charlie. He must've been the epitome of awkward when he met mom.

"Ok, Sure. I'll probably hit up Port Angeles for a few things. Maybe I'll pick up Jacob so I have someone to show me around."

"Yeah. Sounds great." Charlie gave me a quick smile and turned around went upstairs to get dressed. He came back down in a few minutes while I was cleaning up and grabbed his sheriff's jacket before giving me a quick goodbye and heading out into the perpetual drizzle that was Forks.

With Charlie I gone, I finished the dishes and took a shower and dressed for the day in a pair of comfy jeans and a t-shirt. I looked over to my nightstand and saw a picture of Clyde and me, so I picked up my cell phone and speed-dialed the familiar number, laying back on my bed. The phone only rang once.

"Hello?"

"Hey Clyde. Miss me?"

"No, Benji, I was just getting ready to pop some pills and party. Of course I miss you, babe!"

"Clyde, it's a Sunday morning. You can't exactly go partying."

"Oh shut up. How's Forks?"

"It's wet. And dark. Really different from Phoenix. I haven't decided if I like it or not."

"What about your dad?"

"He's good. Charlie's real quiet, you know, so it's like really hard to figure him out."

"No, I mean, does he know you're gay?"

"Oh, oh yeah, he knows. I think he's ok. I think he just really doesn't want me to hate him. He acts like he's so worried he might offend me or something. It's kinda funny."

"Ok, good. I was kinda worried about that. Because, you know, If I took a trip up there, it would be pretty nice to see my boyfriend!" I laughed at his antics. "And how are the boys? Any cute ones I should know of?"

"Oh Clyde, you pervert! I haven't even been anywhere to meet them yet if there are any! Well, except for one guy. We grew up together here in Forks, I guess. I mean, I sorta remember him but not really. Anyway, he is SUPER gorgeous. So hot. I was like, damn, Clyde's not around. I'm SO tapping that!" I laughed again, this time at Clyde's expense.

"You jerk! That is SO not fair. I thought we agreed not to cheat!"

"Well duh, Clyde. I'm awesome at restraint, remember!" After an argument a year ago, I challenged Clyde to abstain from any sexual contact for a month. He challenged me the same, and finally one night, he came storming up the stairs of our house in Phoenix, pissed as hell, banged on my door until I opened it, and jumped me right there almost before I could shut the door. I won that bet, and that sex was the best we've ever had, but he also promised me that I'd never do that again.

"Quit rubbing it in."

"I'm just recalling a historical fact."

"Right. Oh, hang on a sec, mom's calling me." There was the ruffle-scratch sound that follows a phone being squished to someone's shoulder and then again as Clyde lifted the phone back up to his ear. "You there?"

"Yeah."

"K. I gotta go. Mom says she misses you already. She says to come back so you can cook her some treats. Typical." I laughed again, brightened by this conversation.

"Ok, Clyde. Tell her to come up and visit ME. This town needs a bit of life. Hey, I love you."

"Love you too, Benji." I hung up after that, knowing that Clyde would probably stay on the line until I hung up anyway as he was wont to do when I'd fall asleep talking to him late into the night. If it weren't for the free minutes at night and on weekends, my mom would've killed me long ago.

I wavered a bit with the phone in my hand, trying to decide whether or not to actually call Jacob to go with me to Port Angeles to get new stuff for my bedroom. After a few minutes of indecision, I decided not to because Jacob would probably think that was really gay. I mean, auto mechanics and interior design don't really mix very well.

Grabbing my keys from the bedside table, I hopped off the bed, descended the stairs and walked outside the front door to my truck. I decided to name it Red, which isn't really a creative name, but I felt that it deserved a sort of bucolic and uncreative, monosyllabic name like that. Pulling up the GPS on my phone, I started to head out to Port Angeles.

The drive was just as pastoral and scenic as before, and twice as boring. The local radio stations nearby played obnoxious country songs that made me want to bleed out of my eardrums, so I had only my quiet thoughts and the low vibrating hum of the tires on the asphalt to keep me company. Eventually, I arrived at the only Bed, Bath and Beyond in Port Angeles and started roaming the aisles in the overly intoxicatingly perfumed place.

I decided to go with a chocolate and smoky blue color scheme with accents of slate. I got bedclothes and a new lamp that would shed a bit more light and a few pillows to go around the room. Taking my purchases to the counter, I caught the eye of the cashier. She was a typical teen girl of the decade, a little short, but busty with blonde hair and blue contacts over her brown eyes. I'd venture to call her fake, but she really was just so… regular. Either way, she was flirting with me the entire time, noting my sense of style and the matching room accessories. I was bored out of my mind.

Next, I headed to a local paint store where I found an unfortunately small selection of interior paint colors, so I headed to a larger name brand place that offered a wider variety. I matched roughly the same colors as the bedspread and bought a few gallons of each to redo the outdated habitation I was sleeping in.

Deciding that I also needed a rug, I headed over to a rug emporium I had passed heading over to the paint store. It was located in the same area as the paint store so I dumped off my paint in the passenger seat of the truck and headed into the shop. I didn't find much until the last rack with had an awesome selection of brown and wheat colored Persian rugs. I bought one and left.

If it were possible, the drive home was absolutely more boring than the drive up, so I suffered through the country music just to have some sound to beat away the silence. It was raining, thank god, so I didn't have to worry about the rug getting wet in the bed of the truck. I arrived home and set to work laying everything but the paint out, deciding that I'd try and figure that out next weekend. After seven hours of driving, shopping, waiting for the paint to be filled, and sorting out the purchases, I was famished and exhausted. I totally had no thought for my stomach during the day, so I made myself a couple of sandwiches and ate up in my bedroom while I shot an email or two to friends and my mom.

At only six thirty, I decided it was pretty lame to just fall asleep, so I settled into my bed with Chuck Palahniuk's latest novel of horror and disgust and promptly fell asleep with no assistance from the paper pages whatsoever. Had I known that a stranger in the woods behind my house had caught the faintest whiff of my blood on his hunt for a wounded deer, I might've stayed awake in alarm, but as they say, ignorance is bliss.

* * *

A/N: Did you like that? I hope so, otherwise my time is being wasted COMPLETELY. Hahahaha. READ AND REVIEW, MY LOVLIES!


	3. He Watches

Moiety: Chapter 3: He Watches

Pairing: Edward C. and O.C. (Benji) Jacob/?

No flames please, it's not classy or endearing.

Disclaimer: Even though I might occasionally fantasize about Edward coming home with me to meet my parents and sweep me off my feet, That Meyers lady owns this shit. :[

_Agathocacological: (Ag uh thoh kak uh LOJ uh kull) composed of both good and evil_

School. Well, not really. In Phoenix, this was considered a pre-school. From 1300 students to little over 200, Forks High wasn't much to look at. Honestly, if I had blinked, I might have missed it driving this morning.

I pulled into a spot in the parking lot with my awkward truck and hopped out, heading with my messenger bag toward what I could only assume was the administrative building by the lack of students hovering around it. Apparently people don't change that much across the states. I entered and was greeted with a fairly sour-faced individual who, upon learning my name, brightened up considerably and gave me a map and slip for my teachers to sign. As I walked out, I noticed the sheer amount of people gawking at me. I was pretty sure I blended in just as well as the next guy, I was wearing the typical Abercrombie jeans and Calvin Klein shirt, nothing too out of the ordinary. Was it because I had a button up tucked in? Was it because I was the new kid? Was my "gayness" obvious already?

Fortunately I didn't have long to wonder, because a flamboyant girl walked up to me and introduced herself. She was obviously the prissy queen bee of the place. It didn't help my impression of her with her not-so-subtle exposure of her cleavage as she leant over slightly to shake my hand.

"Hi! I'm Jessica. You must be Benji. Forks sucks, but I can make it fun for you." What a line! I suppose I'd have to set some things straight very soon.

"Um, hey. Yeah. Hi. Um, … bye?" However odd that might've sounded, and with my best contorted look of "wow-ugh-girls-I-like-boys," I shuffled past her and continued to my first English classroom. I wasn't bad at maps and the school was so tiny anyway, there was little need to speak to anyone for directions. In fact, I hoped I could get through the day without speaking to anyone, because I really just wanted to get a feel for the school first.

Upon entering, I saw a collection of students, ranging in appearance. You had those mountain-y guys in camo and orange hats. Definitely the kind for a guy like me to avoid. Then you had the preps, who numbered few, but looked way to exclusive and elitist to not be considered as their own group. There were the couple of emos and goths. No thanks. And then the girls were just about the same, just with more of the preppy type.

Wonderful. It looked like there'd be a slim chance of finding a single good person to hang with. Fortunately, even though they were all staring at me really hard, there were a couple of desks in the back that were free for the choosing. I took the one that was farthest from the calculating looks of the class and waited for the teacher to start after the bell rang.

Right before it rang however, two people briskly walked in. Well, people was a bad word, though I couldn't think of another at the time. It wasn't as if they were mongrels, just that they looked too perfect to be human. One was short and pixie-like with nose like one of Dr. Seuss's Whos and the boy was tall, slender and blond. They both had whiskey-honey eyes like I'd never seen before. They paused briefly after seeing me, probably because I was the new kid. They whispered a bit and then separated, one to the desk by me, and the other to one up near the front.

Sheepishly, I realized I probably broke some taboo by taking one of their seats. Frustrated already with myself for having screwed up so early, I leant to the side and whispered to the girl.

"Um, hi. I think I took your desk I guess. Um, I can move? If you want?" She turned full on to me and fixed an intense gaze, broken only by her twinkling eyes and matching dimples as she smiled at me.

"Oh, don't worry. You didn't take mine. You took Jasper's!" She laughed at her small joke and spoke again, "Besides, now I get to know you first." She was an odd one, but I liked her right away.

"Oh. Um, I'm Benji. You're….?"

"Alice. Cullen. You have wonderful taste in clothing! I love the military detail on that shirt!" I chuckled as the teacher handed out syllabi and the other students talked amongst themselves.

"Well I should hope so! After all, what good is it being gay if you can't be dressed well?"

"Too true!" We broke into giggles, but were quickly silenced by a glare from the teacher as she handed out the syllabi. We sobered enough to listen to the teacher until the bell rang again, signaling the end of the period.

"Hey Benji, what's your next class?" Pulling out my schedule, I groaned, seeing Biology written in the space for second period. I am not a science person.

"Biology."

"Oh, gross. Edward will be in that one though. He's my brother. He'll probably already be there. Don't bother yourself too much if it seems like he's being a jerk. He's just moody."

"A-alright?" That didn't sound particularly provident. Oh well, I may as well get on with the day. I walked up the stretch of hallway until I got near to the classroom. I walked in, time talking to Alice having stolen away my chance to be early enough to get a good seat away from everybody, including this Edward. Everyone was seated, like they knew my schedule and were waiting to look at the new kid intently. I handed the teacher my slip to be signed and he motioned me toward the only open desk, which, to my extreme displeasure, was with the one and only, brooding Edward. He looked like he'd rather kill me than sit anywhere near me. I sat down and took off my bag, turning to introduce myself. I'm pretty sure he shifted away from me at that point, and rather rudely! I steeled myself against my nerves and calmly reached my hand out.

"Hi, I'm Benji. Your sister said that you could be moody." His eyes flicked to my hand and then my eyes and he chuckled quietly, still not shaking my hand. Instead, he glared at me and said, "Alice can be nosy. Now we're even." I dropped my hand at his insistence to not shake it, and turned forward on my stool to face the teacher, muttering to myself, "Wow. Completely constipated."

"Am not." I glanced at him quickly from the corner of my eyes, trying not to linger on his absolutely perfect, perfectly chiseled body. His eyes were boring into mine, a much darker shade of the whiskey-honey color Alice had. His hair looked incredibly soft. Too soft to be hair even.

"Well, then you didn't have enough caffeine this morning, grumpy-gills," I replied, citing _Finding Nemo_. He looked at me oddly for a second before straightening up again. Suddenly, as if it weren't his idea, but somebody else's, he stuck out his hand and said, "My name is Edward. Welcome to Forks."

I hesitantly took the hand, noticing how cold it was, but not even bothered at all. For me, temperatures were almost negligible.

"Sorry if my hand is cold. They're always like that."

"It's fine. My hands are always the right temperature." Even though I keep it a secret, instances like these were easy ways to use my odd powers for fun without people noticing. I focused on his hand briefly, warming it up with my hand. He let out a small gasp, before pulling his hand away quickly.

"How'd you do that?"

"Do what? Body heat? Um… This is Biology class, I'm sure we'll get to that chapter soon." I glanced at the teacher. He wasn't paying any attention to us.

"No. You warmed my hand up. My hands are _never_ warm." He looked truly shocked.

"Well… I am pretty hot, if I do say so myself," I said with a mock-vain smirk and flick of imaginary long hair. He sat there, unfazed by my humor.

"No, It's… nevermind." He turned away, and sat there without speaking the rest of the class, silently fuming about whatever.

For some reason, I felt like I should've told him my secret, but that was stupid. Forks sure was turning out to be an odd place, and the Cullens even weirder. Clyde is going to want to move me back to Phoenix right away.

A/N: It's senior year for me, so my updates will naturally be quite irregular. Sorry about that. Oh, drum up some business! I haven't gotten a single review. *sad face* REVIEW, MY DARLINGS


	4. Arms Like Knots

Moiety: Chapter 4: Arms Like Knots

Pairing: Edward C. and O.C. (Benji), Jacob/?

No flames please, it's not classy or endearing.

Disclaimer: Naturally, fantasizing about a fictitious character is a sign of insanity, but fantasize I do!

* * *

_Blandiloquent (Blan-DIL-uh-kwint) – Speaking in a flattering or ingratiating way_

After the bell rang, I packed up my bag and started to leave class when Edward made a strangled attempt at clearing his throat for me to pay attention to him. I turned and eyed the strange man before me, wondering if he really was psychologically balanced. He was just too weird for me!

He looked up and said, "Would you… like to sit with my family and me for lunch?" I'm sure my eyes bugged out a little and a passing girl tripped over her own feet, no doubt having eavesdropped on the conversation considering she glanced at the two of us and quickened her pace to spread the latest Benji Swan gossip.

"Um, mind if I take a rain check this time? I mean, thanks for the offer, but I'll probably bore you guys with silence. I'm still a little tired from the flight and moving in and everything and honestly, I wouldn't mind being alone." I wasn't all that tired, but I didn't want to seem so readily available. I didn't even know if I wanted to be friends with such an asocial person.

"Oh. Yes. That's fine." He excused himself and brushed past me hurriedly as if he was going to puke. I was probably being a jerk, but I seriously did not want to make any statements or be noticed, and apparently in forks, all you have to do to be famous is be born.

The classes between Biology and lunch were highly uneventful, though studded with teachers making me go up and introduce myself to the class. At lunch however, it was practically like running through the gauntlet. Everyone stared at me, girls whispered and boys held flinty jealous eyes. It was not a pleasant thing. I wasn't here to make friends; I was here to help my mom enjoy her honeymoon and give my dad some quality time with me. I approached the lunch line, gathered some food, and taking one look at the cafeteria filled with expectant faces, opted for the outside. Because, you know, eating in my truck would totally up my cool status.

Of course, even then, I couldn't be lonely for long. I practically jumped out of my skin at the sharp rap against my car window and I turned to see Edward standing there. What a creep! I rolled the window down a crack and asked him what he wanted.

He chuckled, then, "That's a bit hostile, just rolling it down that much. May I come in?" Begrudgingly I allowed him entrance to Red, but made no attempt at conversation. "Have you always been this avoidant?" he asked.

"I'm not avoiding anything. I just value privacy and solitude. Something that recently has been shattered in my own domain." He flat out just laughed at that. Not even my coldest accusation could perturb him! Who was this asshole?

He opened the car door, gracefully sliding out and looked back at me. "You're very interesting, Benji Swan. Bell's gonna ring in a few." He closed the door gently and started to walk away. As I watched him, he threw up a hand and immediately the bell rang. Do people up north seriously memorize bell schedules?

The rest of the day was also super boring, except the whispers were getting worse. I caught a hint of one and it definitely involved Edward, Benji and a red truck, so I know someone saw him talking to me at lunch. I got the feeling that Edward wasn't the most social of people and the fact that he interacted with me so much was seriously big news. I already hated forks. As I was leaving to go to the parking lot at the end of the day, Jessica pounced on me again.

"Hey best friend! So what was Edward talking to you about? Are you guys buddy-buddy now? What's up with that? Did you know him from before? Do you have family in Alaska, 'cause you know, he's from Alaska. Hey! You should invite over to OUR lunch table, the one you were supposed to sit at today rightttttttttttt?"

"I wasn't aware that we were no best friends. I have stuff to do, so um… Bye." With that, I extricated myself from her grasp around my waist and half-walked, half-jogged to my truck…. Where Alice was waiting for me.

"Hey Benji! Edward said that you guys had a good chat during lunch! So what are you doing tomorrow? I thought we could all sit together." I'm sure Alice was just being friendly, but at this point, I had had enough!

"OH. MY. FUCKING. GOD. WHAT is WRONG with you people? Can't I just have a SINGLE day to get used to a foreign town I DON'T remember? I think I'm entitled to at LEAST that much. NO, I don't want to sit at your table. I DON'T want to hang out. I DON'T want to be your best friend! LEAVE ME ALONE." And of course I was super embarrassed and stressed and angry and I just wanted to get out of there. Except in my lack of control, I had heated my hands up to the point where my sleeve was charred on the edges and smoking. I batted at it a bit, cussed out a quick "Fuck!" and left Alice gaping at my arm with her petite mouth in the shape of a small 'o.' I needed to get home fast.

I stormed up to my bedroom, slammed the door and pulled off my outer shirt and jeans and dove under my quilt so I could at least cry a bit in comfort. Today was NOT going well, and I burnt the edge of one of my favorite shirts. Even despite the fact that I didn't really want to get to know them, I didn't want everyone to think I was a psychopath, and almost catching my shirt on fire would've been the worst thing to happen. Ever.

Eventually I got up and pulled my quilt off my bed so I could sit on the wide window sill in my bedroom, cuddled up with a pillow. I started to drift off again when a felt something small hit the window. I looked up at it and saw a small pebble hit the window again. Looking down, I saw Jacob standing there, grinning ear to ear. I would've acted like no one was home if he had rung the doorbell, but seeing as how he saw me, I got up and padded downstairs, still with my quilt and a glare on my face and opened my door.

"What." Not even a question. He giggled a bit and looked at me.

"Bad day? I just came over to see how you and your truck were doing." He answered.

"Oh, come in. Yeah the truck's fine." I said as I turned with the door open and headed upstairs to my bedroom. "My room's this way."

"Oh good, I figured it would be fine. If the Heat seems slow, it's just 'cause it's old you know, so let it warm up a bit when it gets colder."

"Oh. Ok." By now we were walking into my room. I headed over to my bed and sat cross legged. He sat near me.

"So, what happened at school today?" He looked over at me in concern and I spilt it all. It felt really good to just bitch about the day with someone that seemed genuine enough not to want to make me be their best friend. At some point I moved over so I was basically sitting in Jacob's lap. He didn't seem to mind and laying there reminded me of Clyde and how much I missed him. I think I started babbling about him too because Jacob mentioned that if Clyde were here, he'd be holing me instead of him. At least ONE chivalrous Forks resident existed, and damn if he wasn't comfy! And then I fell asleep against Jacob's broad chest, his arms tangled in mine around me.

* * *

A/N: So… WHAT HAPPENS NEXT? Find out sometime when I update this craziness! Review all you wonderful people!


	5. It Gets Better

Moiety: Chapter 5: It Gets Better

Pairing: Edward C. and O.C. (Benji), Jacob/?

No flames please, it's not classy or endearing.

Disclaimer: I didn't want to upload that last chapter without this one, because I feel like Benji was a bit harsh. Lololol. Anyway, this'll be a good one I hope.

* * *

_Bombilate (BOM-buh-late): To buzz continuously or hum loudly_

I woke up and Jacob was gone, and… I was freaking out. I felt like I had somehow cheated on Clyde, so I shot him a quick "I love you!" text over to Phoenix and went downstairs to make myself some dinner. I had forgotten that Charlie was going to work late so I needn't worry about his dinner being made, which was good, considering I had slept far later than would have been appropriate to have dinner at a decent hour. Either way, I ended up eating Spaghetti-os.

I took my shower and went to bed again, even though I was just lying there awake ruminating on the day. I kind of felt awful now, in retrospect. I mean, I completely blew up at nothing all over people that apparently were big business at Forks High. Whatever, I suppose. It's done and it was what will be tomorrow's yesterday, and people have shorter memories than what one would think.

When I woke up, I did my usual routine and headed out to go to school. I hopped in Red and drove to school, parking in my normal spot. As I was heading to homeroom, I noticed that the group of super nice cars were owned by all the Cullens. Figures. Except, today, I noticed that there was one less and Edward and that other guy, the blonde one, was gone too. Alice caught me looking though, and trotted her unwelcome way right over to me.

Thank God though that I got a call on my cell before she got all the way over to me. She looked so intent, so I held up a finger to pause her and opened my phone, not really recognizing the number. "Hello? Benji speaking."

"Hey, Benji. It's Jessica. From Phoenix?" The other Jessica, the one I thought I'd left behind. She must've been the most sour person I knew. She was hot, yes, but she was the biggest gossip queen with whom I have ever made the unfortunate mistake of being acquainted.

"Oh! Hey, I guess I didn't have your number saved."

"Mmhm. Ok. Well we have BETTER things to talk about." Not a good sign already.

"Oh? Like what?"

"Guess who I saw making out with that manwhore Jeff Maier?" Really? This kind of gossip? I'm in a different freaking town.

"Probably some loser kid that doesn't know that he totally had crabs last summer."

"Mmhm. Yeah. That loser's name is CLYDE. And guess who he told me not to tell. YOU! So I'm being the NOBLE citizen I've always been and I'm telling you." No lie, I totally busted out laughing. I was laughing at how ridiculous it was that my devoted boyfriend, the one I totally love, was cheating on me. Clyde wouldn't cheat on me, right?

"Nice Jess. What else, they had sex?" Probably the wrong thing to ask, considering the nerves were setting in and now my hands were shaking.

"Oh, well that bit is just a rumor, but the was Jeff talks, it's totally true. I bet Clyde'll say that you have an 'open and understanding' relationship."

"You're just joking Jess, right? I mean, you don't have proof."

"Well, you can thank me later, princess, because that pic I took up them in the hallway between classes is worth a thousand words, and by now, you should have gotten it. Bye, girlfriend!" And she hung up.

And there, on my phone, was a lonely text message waiting to be opened. Believe me, I prayed that it was a response to my I-love-you to Clyde from last night.

It wasn't. Funny thing was, with how easily I cry, I didn't have a single tear for him at that moment. But he better thank God right now I wasn't there in Phoenix, or I would've busted his ass so bad.

I shakily put my phone away, silencing it, and headed toward homeroom again. Alice had a strange look on her face, like she had somehow heard the entire conversation even though she was definitely several meters away from me. As I walked by I just muttered a quick "Not today, Alice."

I was silent the entire day, and without Edward to bug me in Biology, I was starting to feel ok. Until I got to the lunchroom. I finally decided that eating back in Red would be the best option and I grabbed a solitary apple and head for the truck. I had absolutely no appetite.

Being alone in my truck was better than being in a hostile lunchroom for sure, and as I started eating my lonely little apple, I definitely started crying. Full-on sobbing fit. I must have looked the picture of a mess, because I was just sitting there, with tears gushing out of my eyes, eating a goddamn apple. This was only barely a step above eating in the bathroom on the social ladder of the outcast. Life just could not get any worse for me at this point.

The rest of the day was just me morosely shuffling through the hallways, not paying attention to anything and straining to see the board through puffy red eyes. Nothing was enjoyable today, not even destroying the diagnostic quiz in History that everyone failed. I got back home and made myself a sandwich. Not really eating at lunch made me incredibly hungry by the afternoon, so I just piled on the meat.

I decided to go for a walk through the woods to clear my head before I even attempted to call Clyde. This wasn't going to be a happy conversation. I feel like I'm going to be the laughingstock at my old school. I locked the doors and headed down the back few stairs and walked up a small path into the woods that quickly disappeared and left me walking through the pacific northwest jungle. After about maybe ten or fifteen minutes, I heard a twig snap and I turned around to see none other than Edward Fucking Cullen.

"What do you want?" He was standing in shade by a tree, though even the sunlight was filtered through the constantly dreary, constantly overcast Forks sky.

He spoke, "Nothing, just wondering why you're wandering all the way out here."

"Oh, like it's your concern? I live around here."

"It's not my concern. I was just merely wondering."

"Well then merely wonder your ass in a different direction kindly. I have things to think about." I turned away, walking in a different direction. It wasn't my best insult, but I was hoping it would work. Naturally, it didn't.

"Yeah, Alice has super awesome hearing. She said your boyfriend cheated on you." I spun back around, fire in my eyes. That was NONE of her business and she should NOT have spread that around like it was the freshest gossip on earth. He just stood there, with an almost pitiful look on his face. Was he pitying ME? I don't need his self-superior PITY! I need a plane ticket to Phoenix so I can castrate a couple of assholes!

"THAT is NONE of your business! What right have you to eavesdrop on my PRIVATE conversations?" I was advancing on him, while he just stood still, not even moving away from me.

"Maybe we were just concerned for you, Benji."

"You don't even fucking KNOW me!" I swear to God, a smile was creeping into his facial expression.

"Benji, people still care about you." That's when I lost it. All the anger I felt building up from this conversation and from the one with Jessica and moving and stress and worry over my mom and Charlie and whatever it was with Jacob comforting me, which really didn't matter now that Clyde was an asshole, and even the fact that Clyde still didn't have the decency to text me back came rushing out of me. I was angry and I was hurt, and I had never felt such an emotional explosion before. That's also when my hands caught on fire, balled in fists to punch the shit out of Edward Cullen.

And he didn't move. At first.

"You." And I hit him in the face (which felt like stone), catching him offguard and catching a few perfect hairs on fire (which he put out quickly.) "Don't." And I swung at him, and missed as he dodged away, surprised at the fire on me. "Know." Swing and a miss. "ME!" At this point I just ran into him with my shoulder, which had gotten cold without me even noticing it, and I froze his shirt stiff before pulling back and noticing I was using my power. (and even exponentially greater than I had ever done before!)

I started crying, the flames went out on my fists and I turned around to run home, so I could be less embarrassing to myself at least and forget I already fucked up and showed some kid my freak talents.

In the watery cataract-like vision that accompanies tears, I didn't see the stick jutting out of the ground, tripped and fell. Right into someone's arms.

Someone that was cold and strong and picked me up in his arms and carried me over to that trail leading up to my house. Someone named Edward. I felt so tired all of a sudden and the dumbest thing I could have said came out of my mouth:

"Don't go."

Dumb, but lucky.

* * *

A/N: YAY! People like this shit! But still, REVIEW!


	6. Bedroom Chat

Moiety: Chapter 6: Bedroom Chat

Pairing: Edward C. and O.C. (Benji), Jacob/?

No flames please, it's not classy or endearing.

Disclaimer: So, I don't have any vampires running around my apartment, which means I probably don't own them. Aw, peas!

* * *

_Chavish: (CHAV-ish) the sound of many birds chirping together or many people chatting_

I think it was only the briefest of moments that I passed out in Edward's arms, but it was long enough for him to have arrived at the backdoor of my house. There was a terrible itch beginning at the nape of my neck, moving somewhere I couldn't be sure to be down my back or up my scalp, but it burnt. My shoulders felt numb and cold and there was a dull ache in my bones as if I were going through growing pains or the like.

It felt awful.

I let out a breathy gasp and met Edward's eyes at my noise. There was that pity again, that infuriating pity I didn't need. I didn't need someone to go around acting like my friend or as if they shared the same pain that I carried around. Angrily I tried to wriggle out of his grasp, only for him to tighten his hold around me as we walked through the kitchen and down the hall to the stairs. More attempts to escape his vice resulted in the same until I remembered.  
My strange and unnatural powers, the ones that haunted me because no one else had them, the ones that made me feel like I would always be on the margins of the popular world have suddenly and inexplicably matured into a supernatural force. No mere human being like Edward could possibly withstand it even if he saw them once. I wasn't focusing then. I am now. Concentrating with all the zen-like fortitude I could muster in this sort of predicament, I relaxed whatever hold I had on my powers and let them run wild.

Which probably wasn't the smartest thing to do.

I screamed not because I was trying to release some pent-up energy, but because the sheer amount of force I unleashed hurt even myself. My body was ravaged with flames that didn't burn myself, but converted Edward's shirtsleeves to simple wisps of smoke. He was easily blasted backwards as I was dropped. I got up just as he was and for good measure, slapped him in the face with as much strength as I could which left him with an icy face and where my wrist came too close, burnt hair.

And while he was down, I ran, stumbling, upstairs (which in hindsight, really didn't do me any good) and tried to focus on turning off my powers, tripping up the way, desperate to escape Edward and whatever was scaring me shitless at the time.

But nothing. The icy shocks across my skin and the violent flames didn't cease

Freaking out, I came to the realization that the only way to stop these flames would be to douse them in water and the only place I could get enough water in such a rush would be the bathroom. So, I ran inside, locked the door in case Edward decided to be a dick and wake up and come looking for me (of course he would. He's in my own house, because I clearly am not thinking things through) and plugged the drain and turned on a cold shower. I couldn't get my clothes off fast enough and accidentally let the thought of them burning off of me pass through my mind. Naturally, they burned off. Shaking off the remnants, I threw myself under the shower, only to see that nothing was really happening. I was exhausted and confused and in pain. This was not what I needed. Finally, I turned off the shower, laid myself down in the tub, and had the faucet run over me.

Fatigue isn't a thing to be reckoned with and it was quickly getting the better of me. In fact, I couldn't even find the energy to turn off the faucet as it reached my chin. The water was over my ears now, but I think I could still hear an irritating thump against me. Just as I was trying to discern whether it was my own blood against my brains or someone against the bathroom door, Edward had busted down the door and was hovering over the bathtub. I was still on fire and black fuzz was creeping around the edges of my eyes as hands reached down in the water to cradle my head. I tried to say something as his fingers entwined themselves in my hair, but it just came out as a few bubbles. There was a teardrop in those amber eyes above me— one teardrop that splashed into the water as he mouthed something I couldn't hear.

I woke later to crisp white light streaming through green leaves and glass and cold fingertips brushing across my temple lazily. I definitely wasn't in my house. This place was too modern and clean-lined, which I admired. However, I didn't admire waking up in a stranger's house. I slowly turned my head, noticing at least that I was dressed in a white oxford a little too big for me, with a few buttons undone at the top and some black chinos that thankfully fit me and a tan, knit, cabled cardigan that also was too big on me. If someone was going for a stylish boyfriend look on me, they got it perfectly.

But then I saw those amber eyes, and my mood completely changed. It was probably selfish to be angry, considering I was a complete mess, but I was still furious, and it didn't help that this was basically kidnapping.

"I called your father. I told him we had to study for a biology project and that you were in the bathroom. Actually I talked to the receptionist. I'm sure your father would have stayed on the line until he spoke with you." He chuckled. I glared.

"Where am I?"

"My house."

"And why would that be?"

"Because you passed out and I don't think you're in control of yourself."

"Excuse me? I'm not the one just kidnapped me and lied to a police officer."

"I'm not the one that can't explain burning off his clothes and freezing a bathtub." If it were humanly possible, I would've glared even harder at him. "What I can't figure out though, is why you have a heartbeat. It's like… you're human." I honestly didn't even know what to think about that statement. Like I'm human? No shit I'm human. I mean, I know I can do things normal can't do, but that doesn't automatically make me some kind of supernatural thing.

"You're fucking rude. You know that? Of course I'm a human. What the fuck would I be?"

"A vampire." He literally just said that. No laugh, no secretive smile, nothing. He just said it and let that hang around for a bit in the air as if it might make sense to me or get a reaction.

"Uh, no. Last time I checked, I wasn't vegetarian, but I haven't recently had the urge to eat my friends."

"Oh."

"Oh? Edward, what the hell! You don't just say that to a person and act like it's a thing. Are you on something? Bath salts?" He laughed, and, despite my anger, his laugh was really charming and it made me feel a little better that I got him to laugh like that.

"Sorry. No bath salts. The only people I've come across that can do anything extraordinary are vampires. Normally I wouldn't have brought you here and had to question you. I would've just read your mind, but I can't do that to you. I've tried a million times since you walked into Forks, but I honestly can't figure you out." Read my mind? If he's serious then…

"You're a vampire?" I was trying so hard not to freak out, but I guess my heartbeat skyrocketing gave me away, because Edward smiled a tiny bit and glanced briefly at my chest.

"Don't worry, I don't eat people. No one in my family does. You're safe. Promise." Great, so I was hanging around in a house full of vampires. I didn't even know how many there were. At least Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett, but there could be more.

"So what am I doing here? And whose clothes am I wearing?"

"My clothes. I would've grabbed your own, but I freaked out a bit and rushed you back here. Alice dressed you. She's been doing nothing for the past few hours but put together outfits for you. She's really into that. We're just waiting until Carlisle comes home. He's a doctor and he's probably the best suited to figure out what's wrong with you. Not that there's something wrong with you, but if you get angry, it wouldn't do for you to burn down Forks."

"Oh. Ok. Well I can probably explain myself a little. Um, I've always been sorta able to warm things up, or get them colder. Little things though, people's hands, drops of water, that sort of thing. You just made me so angry though, and I just went a little crazy." Edward laughed.

"A little crazy? You burnt through my shirt. Alice was totally upset. Until I said she could play dress up with you. Sorry." He laughed again. I'm really glad he feels comfortable enough to laugh around me and act like this isn't a big deal, but I'm kind of freaking out. First of all: vampires. Second of all: what the fuck is going on with me. Third of all: Clyde. Like, do I just try and forget about him and move on, or do I confront him, or do I wallow in self-pity a little longer? I don't get why he would do something like that, and it didn't help that Edward was being so caring around me. Well, Jacob too. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing." I could see the small frustration on Edward's face. Clearly he wasn't used to being unable to just pick up on a thought running through someone's face. I probably looked torn and upset, but I didn't know him. I wasn't going to spill my guts to this guy.

"It's not nothing. I can't help if I you don't know me. I can't tell how you feel, Benj."

"Benji. My name is Benji to you. And I can't help myself, so why do you think you should be able to?" I could feel myself getting kind of irritated with all of this. I was still in his clothes, sitting on his couch, probably in his room (though there was no bed), and it was so much information for such a small amount of time.

"Sorry Benji. I don't mean to make you angry. I'm just concerned. I can't help that."

"Well fix yourself. I need to go home. I'll give you your clothes at school." I stood up and started towards the door. Edward got between me and the exit, and looked really frazzled.

"Wait. Can't you stay? Until Carlisle gets here? He'll be here soon, and I told your father you'd stay for dinner."

"No. Could you move now? I'm not getting any less angry with you."

"Well how are you going to get back? We live way out in the woods and you don't have a car here."

"Well you'll just have to keep up this ridiculous chivalrous act and drive me home instead of keeping me locked up in here like a prisoner." Edward was clearly trying to think of something else to keep me here and he stalled for a bit.

"Are you sure? Esme makes really good food. I swear."

"Do you even eat food?"

"I can if I want. It just doesn't taste as… good."

"Well that was really encouraging. I need to go, come on." I reached for the doorknob and Edward moved away a bit, but slid his hand up over mine on the doorknob.

"Please Benji?"

"Edward, I said no. No means No." And to punctuate my statement, I concentrated on burning his hand just a bit. He gasped and a curling tendril of smoke came up from the doorknob, where Edward still had his hand around mine, but he was definitely in pain, judging by the look he gave me.

"That wasn't nice," Alice chirped from just outside of the door, causing me to take a step back quickly, grabbing my own hand. "Carlisle is coming up the drive. So you can stay, Benji." There was definitely a smirk in her voice.

"Fine. But don't expect me to be happy."

"Only Edward would dream of it."

* * *

A/N: YAY! People like this shit! But still, REVIEW! Also, I completely apologize for abandoning this for so freaking long. I've been away for a long time and super busy and I just got some time. Hopefully, I don't get burnt out and I can finish this. Haha.


End file.
